


Fantasies Come True

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh finally gets the man she's wanted for so long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fantasies Come True  
> Pairing: Tosh/Owen  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Tosh finally gets the man she's wanted for so long  
> Notes: Written for tw100 using the prompt Tender (We had to pick a blur song). The title is from Avenue Q  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tosh is in Owen’s bed. She’s dreamt of this before, pictured it often substituting her fingers for his cock. She’s expecting quick and rough, the way he is in life. His lips are soft on hers, then on her neck and her breasts. She kisses him, exploring his body with her hands and lips. She might not get this chance again.

When he does enter her his thrusts are slow. There’s kisses and touches, his fingers on her clit till they both come. Afterwards he holds her in his arms and she never dared dream he’d treat her so tenderly.


End file.
